


Hooking Up On The Normandy

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU: Female Shepard and Male Shepard are Siblings (Mass Effect Trilogy) - Freeform, AU: Reapers Don't Exist (Mass Effect Trilogy) - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jane visits her brother John and somehow ends up unintentionally flirting with his second in command, Garrus Vakarian.





	Hooking Up On The Normandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



Jane's muscles ached from the sparring match she just won. When Jane stood, every bone in her body seemed to ache in protest at the action. Slowly Jane's eyes shifted back towards the Turian still laying on the training mat.

She'd spent a good portion of her life around the turian species but Jane by no means considered herself an expert on their emotions. Despite this and the lack of overt facial expressions, Jane knew what satisfaction looked like when she saw it.

“Good fight, Vakarian,” Jane said, extending a hand to Garrus so he could easily pull himself into a sitting position. “You almost had me there.”

Garrus's mandibles fluttered in what Jane assumed was amusement. “Next time I won't go so easy on you, Shepard.”

“It's bound to get confusion with two Shepard's running around,” Jane drawled playfully. “Why don't you just call me, Jane?”

“I won't go so easy on you, _Jane_.”

She smirked. “Challenge accepted, _Garrus_.”

The sweat running down her face suddenly made Jane painfully aware of how much she desperately needed a shower. “I’m going to take advantage of John's private showers. I'll see you later, Vakarian. _Garrus_.” She turned and rolled her shoulders before walking towards the doors.

“See you soon, Jane.”

Jane shot Garrus another smirk. They only just met after Jane arrived by shuttle a few hours earlier by she found that Garrus was all right Turian.John was supposed to be on the Normandy when Jane got here, but Spectre duty called him back to the Citadel. She continued the walk to the lift and once inside, hit the button that would take Jane to John's quarters.

The Shepard siblings were born and raised in military life so when they both decided to enlist in the Alliance, it surprised no one. Eventually, Jane and John went in two different directions. John worked his way to Commander of the Normandy and first human Spectre, while Jane set her attention on more behind the scenes work in the Alliance.

A good year passed since Jane last saw her younger brother. Emails and phone calls could only ease so much loneliness. Jane looked forward to when John finally finished with whatever he had to do at the Citadel.

Jane stifled a soft moan when she finally stepped into the shower. The hot water soothed Jane's aching muscles and washed away all the sweat and grime. She finished, making sure to save hot water for John.

The Normandy was known throughout the entire Milky Way. Jane liked to joke to John that the Normandy had gained an infamous status by this point. In a way, it had. She waited approximately sixty five minutes for John to finally make it back to the Normandy. When he stumbled into the room, Jane flashed him a grin.

“You look like shit, John.”

John laughed. “Spend an entire afternoon arguing with Udina and you'll come out looking just as bad, Jane.”

“I'll give you that one,” Jane conceded, closing the distance between her and John in order to pull him into a hug. “Nice ship you have here.”

“Be sure to tell Joker that.”

She only met the pilot of the ship briefly but Jane had a feeling she’d get along with him as well. There weren’t many people Jane didn’t get along with; provided they weren’t complete and total assholes. “Oh believe me, I will.”

John broke the hug, a familiar looking smirk appearing on his face after he surveyed the room. “I see you took advantage of the shower already. Leave any hot water for me this time?”

“You need to let that go. We were kids,” Jane laughed. “Don’t worry though. There’s plenty of hot water left for you, John.”

While John went to the shower, Jane kept herself occupied. She eventually drifted to thoughts of sleeping arrangements. John said Jane could stay in his quarters but Jane knew of John’s boyfriend, Kaiden. The Shepard siblings were eager to spend time together; this much was true. Jane just refused to be the reason the two couldn’t spend the night together. 

“So how’s the Normandy crew treating you so far?” John asked, breaking Jane out of her thoughts. He toweled off his hair, looking a little more relaxed then when he first stepped into the room.

“I beat your second in command in a sparring match. We have a planned rematch for tomorrow.”

“Picking fights already, Jane?”

“You know me. I can never resist a fight.” The relaxing and teasing atmosphere brought up feelings of nostalgia in Jane. How Jane missed the playful teasing with her brother. “I'm enjoying this but you look like your ready to pass out, John. I'll go sleep down in the crew quarters and see you tomorrow. Preferably bright and early.”

John frowned. “Jane, I said you could sleep here. I'll take the couch and you take the bed.”

“And have you miss out on a chance to cuddle with your boyfriend I've heard to much about?” She shook her head. “Not happening little brother.”

At this, John rolled his eyes. “Younger brother by ten months. We were born in the same year.”

“It still makes me older,” Jane answered with faux smugness. “So now that we have that settled, enjoy the night with your boyfriend. I have no problems hunkering down in the crew quarters for a few days.”

She left after giving John a firm hug and orders to sleep. Jane didn’t know the details of her brother’s work as a Spectre but from what little John told her, it was clear the position weighed heavily on his shoulders. He was eyed as a possible candidate for the first human Spectre after being the only survivor from the thresher maw attack on Akuze.

On Jane’s way down, she bumped into a man who, on closer inspection, had to be Kaiden Alenko. Jane flashed him a grin and a wink as they passed and said nothing more. This made Jane sure that her decision to sleep in the crew quarters that night was indeed the right one.

~*~

Garrus stood on one corner of the mat, mandibles twitching in anticipation rather than amusement this time. “So you ready for the rematch, Shepard-- Jane?”

“You know it, Garrus,” Jane said, positioned opposite Garrus. 

Like, Garrus she also couldn't hide her anticipation. She was trying not to bounce from foot to foot and positively failing at not doing the action.

Unlike the previous sparring match, this time Garrus and Jane had an audience. In attendance was John, Joker, and Wrex. John denied it, but Jane felt like their was some kind of betting pool going on. Yet another reason why to make this a real good sparring match.

Jane started with an entirely different move than the one she used yesterday. Much to her surprised and admiration, Garrus reacted quickly and countered with a move that caused Jane to stumble backwards. She had to resist the urge to smirk.

The second sparring match ultimately went to Garrus. He pinned Jane for a full ten seconds before she finally decided to concede the match to him. Garrus got to his feet and held out a hand to Jane. “Good match, Jane. Did you go easy on me?”

She took the offered hand and laughed. “I figured you could use a win under your belt-- as the human saying goes.”

“Turians have a similar phrase.”

“Let me guess, it has something to do with a cowl?” The expression on Garrus’s face told Jane everything she needed to know. “I figured.”

Garrus chuckled. “It was a good fight, Jane. If you want a rematch I'll be in the engine room doing calibrations.”

Once the crowd dispersed, Jane stretched, seriously debating taking Garrus up in his offer. “Hey John,” she drawled, stopping him just as he was going to leave the room. “Do you know if Garrus is seeing anyone? Also, do you think he's into humans?”

“No, as far as I know,” John said with a raised brow and a shudder. “I can't answer the second question for you and it's something I really don't want to answer Jane.”

Jane smirked. “Well, I'll take a chance. I really want to see if Garrus and I can test our reach and flexibility.”

“... I will never get that image out of my head now. Or that phrase.”

She winked and walked past John. Her destination was the engine room where Jane hoped Garrus would be waiting.


End file.
